Sin problemas
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: Una chica rubia siempre tenía un gran positivismo ante cualquier situación de la vida, ¿se mantendrá igual cuando pase algo que le cambiará la vida completamente? *Todo lo conocido es de la genial J. K. Rowling* Este fic participa en el Reto #37: "Capacidades Diferentes", del foro Hogwarts a través de los años


En una tarde de verano, tres amigas andaban caminando por el callejón Diagon, faltaba una semana para volver al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, primero fueron a Gringotts, debían tener suficiente dinero para comprar todo lo necesario para su último año en Hogwarts.

Una vez fuera del banco mágico, las tres amigas se juntaron para planear el orden en el que pasearían el lugar, de un momento a otro, escucharon una explosión a su lado, inmediatamente sacaron sus varitas, listas para cualquier problema, aún no se veía nada a causa del humo creado por la explosión, así que decidieron acercarse.

Al ingresar al lugar de la explosión, una de las muchachas, algo angustiada corrió hacía un muchacho de cabello negro, tumbado en el suelo y respirando entrecortadamente por la explosión. La chica rubia se agachó a un lado del pelinegro e intentó ver cómo estaba:

Theodore, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la chica.

Mmm – dijo el joven adolorido.

Te voy a llevar a San Mungo – habló la rubia.

No – dijo en un susurro el muchacho.

Theo, estás herido.

Lunática, déjame en paz – le gritó el joven.

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la rubia, con un dejo de dolor en la voz.

¿Te puedes ir? – dijo el chico

Theo, déjame ayudarte – exclamó la muchacha unos minutos después.

Gracias Luna, no te separes de mi – murmulló el pelinegro.

¡Vamos!

Una vez en el hospital mágico, la chica rubia estaba adentro de la habitación del pelinegro, acompañados del medimago, mientras conversaban sobre qué había sucedido.

Mientras tanto afuera, dos muchachas esperaban impacientes a la salida del medimago y de su amiga, para estar seguras de que todo estaba bien, no podían dejar de preocuparse por un joven que les había ayudado durante unos meses, ellas habían llegado a la conclusión de que Theo era un buen chico, no era un Slytherin cualquiera.

Media hora de espera después, la rubia salió con el medimago de la habitación 198, y se detuvieron a un lado de la puerta luego de cerrarla, haciéndoles saber a las dos señoritas esperando, que debían de hablar un poco alejados de allí.

Una semana después, ya habiendo diagnosticado al joven Nott con un trastorno mental, al que los sanadores le llamaban "Bipolaridad", el chico iba con sus amigos en el expreso de Hogwarts en dirección al colegio. Luna Lovegood entró al compartimiento donde ellos estaban para decirles que debían ponerse el uniforme, ya que se estaban acercando al castillo, y aprovechar para chequear que el pelinegro estuviera bien, al lograr su cometido, salió de ahí, pero alguien salió con ella del compartimiento:

Oye, se me ha olvidado decirte algo en esta semana.

Dime Theo, ¿pasa algo?

No hay nada malo Luna, solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme.

No hay problema Theo, los nargles me hicieron ver que estabas mal y tenía que ayudarte.

¿Los nargles? – dijo el chico rodando los ojos - ¿sigues con esas locuras tuyas?

No son locuras Theo.

Pero si nadie más ve a esos "nargles" que tú dices, ¿estás loca?

Theo – habló la chica alejándose un poco – mejor vamos a cambiarnos antes de que lleguemos al castillo – dijo la rubia dándole la espalda al muchacho de cabello negro.

Durante el banquete de bienvenida, la muchacha de cabello rubio tenía la vista fija sobre un chico de la mesa Slytherin, el cual no podía parar de sonreír, sus amigos le hablaban mientras el sólo asentía con una expresión realmente contenta, hasta que en un momento el chico se levantó violentamente de la mesa y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, sin saber que era vigilado por una bruja de ojos color gris.

La chica se marchó del gran comedor, en busca de su amigo, para saber qué había sucedido, y comprobar que el joven se encontrase bien. Al salir se encontró con el chico, sentado en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y las manos cubriéndole el rostro, la imagen le hizo correr a su lado, colocarle una mano sobre el hombro e intentar ayudarle de la mejor manera, consolándole, o tan solo apoyándole en sus tiempos difíciles.

El director le había dado permiso al chico Nott para tener una habitación sin compañeros, debido a su condición, pero no tuvo la autorización para tener a la chica rubia siempre a su lado, ya que eran de casas distintas, y además, los hombres y mujeres no podían dormir en la misma habitación, pero eso no significaba que el chico pelinegro no intentaría meter a la rubia a su habitación la mayoría de las noches, de la forma que fuese.

Con el paso de los meses, todos en Hogwarts, estudiantes, profesores y fantasmas, sabían que la chica Lovegood y el joven Nott estaban en una relación, por lo cual, les pusieron un poco más de control, y así prevenir cualquier problema que pudiese ocasionarse por la situación de estos muchachos.

Y las semanas pasaban, mientras las clases continuaban, todos los días en la mañana, la famosa pareja aparecía en el Gran comedor, la chica rubia iba con su novio a su mesa, le encargaba a su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, que estuviera pendiente de él, y se iba a su mesa a desayunar, al terminar de comer, buscaba a su novio y se iban a su salón de clases.

El director le había permitido a la pareja a ver las clases juntas, por esa razón, la chica Lovegood siempre se la pasaba con los Slytherin, aprendiendo sobre la forma de ser que tenían ellos, y entendiendo su manera de pensar, la rubia poco a poco iba recibiendo un poco de afecto de los Slytherin, no eran tan malos después de todo.

El día de la graduación había llegado, todos preparados para irse del colegio, nadie realmente quería estar fuera del castillo, pero sabían que debían retirarse pronto de ahí, todos los estudiantes de último año estaban frente a la puerta principal, ninguno respirando, ni una sola persona saliendo por esa puerta gigante.

Los minutos pasaban y el ambiente se volvía más pesado, la joven rubia tomó de la mano a su novio, le hizo señas a sus amigos de Gryffindor, mientras el chico Nott le apretaba la mano a su novia y volteaba a ver a sus amigos de casa, cuando ya se pusieron de acuerdo, todos salieron del castillo con un nudo en la garganta, pero una sonrisa bastante radiante en sus rostros, llegando a iluminar sus pupilas, y le dijeron adiós a su segunda casa, se despidieron silenciosamente mientras se dirigían al tren, y entraban a su futura vida, sabiendo que no sería fácil, pero ellos podían contra todo, nadie les quitaría el positivismo que irradiaban.


End file.
